Doubt It
by HetaOmorashi
Summary: Tony is really good at screwing around with people when he's bored. Omorashi warning.


_**Omorashi warning! Please Google what that is if you don't already know!**_

Steve happened to enjoy moments when the Avengers had truly nothing to do. Realistically, he knew that it would get boring if it continued to happen, but once in a while, a break was nice. Everyone was sitting on couches on the top floor of the Avengers Tower, just talking and joking with one another. Steve's bladder happened to be filling, and he wasn't in the middle of any horribly interesting conversation, so he set down his glass and stood. "Be right back…"

"Didn't you just go an hour ago?" Tony asked, taking a sip of his own drink. He was sprawled across the couch opposite Steve.

"I haven't exactly been keeping time." He replied. He had to go worse now that he was standing.

"You did." Tony replied. Steve couldn't help but wonder why Tony seemed to care. He knew exactly why Steve had to go so often, so Steve didn't see why he was pointing it out.

"Okay. Well, I'm going again now." Steve quickly left the room, going into the bathroom that was just down the hall. He relieved himself and started back to the room. Someone had refilled his glass while he was gone. He sat back in his spot on the couch.

"Really, though, Cap, I've never seen anyone have to go so often." Tony wasn't going to drop it.

"I've been sitting here and drinking a lot all day."

"I'm pretty sure he's been holding longer than you today." Tony loosely gestured to Pietro, who, since joining the team, had developed a bit of a reputation for needing to go just as much as Steve, and for the same reason of having a superhuman metabolism.

"Doubt it."

"I don't." Pietro answered.

"What?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Pietro said again, seeming calm.

"You've been getting up too." Steve picked up his glass, but he didn't drink anything.

"But not as much."

"Seems like we have a bit of a rivalry." Tony chuckled. "How about a competition to settle it?"

"You're ridiculous." Steve rolled his eyes.

"And you're afraid to lose."

"I'm not."

"I think you are." Tony taunted.

"I am not. It's a competition, then."

Steve was soon regretting those words, because Tony seemed way too interested in this. Pietro went to the bathroom, so they'd start out even. They each had to drink three glasses of water, and wait. The first to give in, or wet himself, lost.

Though most of the team tried to seem uninterested at first, by the end of Tony's deciding of the rules, they all seemed to have chosen a side. Natasha was fully confident that Steve would win, and Bruce quietly agreed with her. Wanda, of course, was on her brother's side, and Clint mentioned at some point that his vote was also for Pietro. Thor seemed to go back and forth between the two, giving them words of encouragement. Tony just seemed eager for one of them to lose as he lined up three full glasses of water for both of them. Steve sat opposite the table from Pietro, and they each gave a brief why-did-we-agree-to-this look as they picked up the first glass of water.

Steve did show off a bit, because he drank the three glasses much quicker. Pietro seemed to be feeling full after two, so he drank the last in smaller gulps. Once he set the last glass down, they were both quiet, unsure of what to do next. Everyone else seemed to be watching them expectantly.

When nothing happened after a few minutes, there was a somewhat awkward transition back to normal conversation among everyone, and all seemed fine.

Steve was fairly confident he'd win this, watching Pietro from time to time to try and figure out if he had to go at all yet.

It was half an hour before Pietro seemed visibly uncomfortable. He was shifting in his seat occasionally, keeping his legs together. Steve had to go by this point, but he tried not to show it at all. Pietro kept looking over at Steve, obviously waiting for him to start squirming. Steve refused, forcing himself to stay still when he usually would've been tapping his foot by now.

Pietro wasn't very good at hiding that he needed to go, bouncing his leg very quickly, though he still seemed to be able to concentrate fairly well on conversation.

Steve eventually gave in to his own stubbornness, allowing himself to shift positions and press his legs together a bit. In most situations, he would've gone by now, because the pressure in his bladder was impossible to ignore.

Still, though, Steve told himself that he was still in better shape than Pietro seemed to be. Pietro couldn't keep still, pressing his thighs together. Wanda occasionally asked him things in a language only the two of them seemed to understand, and Pietro seemed to try and ignore her. Steve wondered what they were saying.

"Hanging in there, Cap?" Tony asked, taking a long, slow sip of his own drink. Steve could feel his need getting worse at the sight.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look uncomfortable."

"Well, you know…"

"It hasn't even been forty-five minutes."

"I'm not used to drinking that much."

"Poor you." Tony turned his attention to Pietro, who was bouncing his legs wildly, biting his lip. "And you?"

"I'm fine…" Pietro said quickly.

"Alright." Tony smiled, glancing between the two of them. "How about some more water?"

"No way." Steve answered.

"But this is getting boring…" Tony filled two glasses with water. The noise drove both of them crazy. Steve tried to tune it out, his hand moving to rest on his thigh as he pressed his legs together. Pietro twisted his legs together, still squirming at a speed that was almost tiring to watch. Tony handed them both the water. "Go ahead."

Steve looked at the glass, and then at Pietro, who was taking sips quietly. He tilted the glass back and downed the whole thing, and he swore that some of it went straight to his bladder. He bent forward slightly. Pietro finished his drink after about a minute, never sitting still.

There was a silent tension in the air after that, with both of them debating giving in just to avoid the embarrassment of what would soon come. Steve started bouncing his leg, and the rest of them knew he was close to his limit, because it took a _lot_ to get Steve to fidget.

Steve bit his lip, balling his hands into fists. A wave of desperation came over him and he leaked, just a few drops, but enough to make him gasp and press his legs together. He needed to go now, and when he looked up, everyone was staring expectantly, anticipating what he was going to do.

Just then, though, Pietro stood, mumbling out a quick "You win." before dashing off to the bathroom, much too quick for anyone to say anything.

Steve had just been about to say the same, his bladder spasming as he leaked again. He didn't want to soak himself, but unless he thought of something quickly, he wouldn't have much of a choice. He turned his head and looked up at the now-locked bathroom door and begging that Pietro was as fast at relieving himself as he was at…well…everything else.

"Looks like you win, Cap." Tony said.

"Mhm…"

"Something wrong?"

"Just a little."

Steve squirmed in his seat, trying desperately to hold on for just another minute. A longer spurt escaped him, though he kept his muscles completely tensed. There was a spot on the front of his pants now, and most everyone had noticed. Then, it just happened, a huge wave of desperation came over him and he gave in to the pressure, soon going full force and soaking the couch (which Tony later said he was "planning to get rid of anyway"). He let out a loud sigh of relief, tilting his head back a bit. The feeling of finally being able to go consumed him completely; he couldn't focus on anything else. When he finally finished, everyone was watching, Pietro included, as he'd come out of the bathroom while Steve was going.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. "Who knew you both would take it that far." Tony said, earning a look from everyone else.

 _(Possible sequel of them all working to get Tony back woo)_


End file.
